That emo boy
by deidaraEXPLOSIONproductions 04
Summary: Naruto is abused. What happens when he sees a emo boy when wandering the streets at nights onde


Naruto walked around konaha, the stars were shinning and the sky was black. He walked around the woods in the dark. The blonde walked around at night to get away from everything that is his life. The abusive parents. The never understanding girlfriend. Everything. Naruto never had a normal life, he was a accident and his parents treat him like the mud on the bottom of his mothers shoe. This night was different. Different to all the other nights. The atmosphere was... Strange yet comforting. Suddenly clouds appeared in the sky, it started to rain. And that was when he saw him. At the other end of the road the blonde was standing on was a boy. Not any kind of boy, he looked around narutos age. He was there for a moment then gone when naruto blinked. For that spilt second of being there naruto was able to figure out that the boy had black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans and black high tops. His hair was perfectly in the shape of a ducks butt with some bit of hair hanging next to his face. Naruto could only describe the strange boy in one word. Beautiful. Naruto wasn't gay, he wasn't even bi, however he couldn't think of another way to describe the boy he just saw. Naruto shouted out to him, but no reply came. "Who was that..?" Naruto thought to himself, he seemed familiar somehow. Familiar yet naruto had no clue who he was or why he was there. When naruto went to bed that night he had some sort of dream, yet it was to realistic to be a dream.

Naruto was a child, he was with someone else. There face was hard to make out but he was calling on someone, he was calling there name but he couldn't hear the name. Next there was him again, but this time crying on the step, the step of a house that wasn't his. He was again with that strange person, naruto couldn't see that far into the dream to see who that person was. He felt all wobbly inside when he tried to go near the other child.

Naruto woke up, he was sweating and could remember his dream perfectly... Except for the face. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered to himself as he looked around his room, "his name was sasuke...". The blonde looked out his window, it was just getting dark. Naruto messed up his body clock so he could go out at night and ovoid the beatings at all cost. He went to the same place were he saw the boy. Naruto stood in the same place he saw "sasuke" and looked around, waiting for the leafs visitor. A few hours later Naruto looked at his watch, "1:00" it read. He lifted his head and saw him. Naruto saw sasuke, in the park on the swing. The park was a little closer and as was sasuke than there last encounter. This time when sasuke vanished after staying for a few seconds naruto knew that he had a black eye on his left eye. Naruto instantly ran over to the park and sat on the swing that sasuke had sat on. Naruto knew that he hadn't told anyone about his abusive parents. The blonde was more of a "suffer in silence" kind of person. He never really let people in, nobody knows hardly anything about him, he is all shut away to fight for himself. Naruto didnt know how long he would survive. If he would survive any longer. Each night naruto would sneak out and go to the last place he saw sasuke and sasuke would be there but in a different place. Naruto would find out knew things every time he would wake up from his dream and see more things every time sasuke left. Now naruto knows that sasuke is a child that is his age... He is not a real child though... He is a ghost. Sasuke killed himself when he was 14 when his parents continuously abused him. Sasuke never told anyone about the bullying either and now he is dead. Sasuke couldn't cope for much longer. Narutos coping was also dying. The beatings get worse each day for the poor child. This night sasuke was standing next to a bush, but instead of looking down like he always did, he looked right at naruto. He had several black eyes, his face full of scars. He didnt vanish like he normally did when naruto approached him, all sasuke did was point into the bush. Naruto guessed that there was something hidden in the bush so he climbed under, there was nothing but a piece of paper that I brought out into the moonlight and waved in sasukes ghostly face. "This what u wanted me to find" naruto shouted at him as he opened the paper and read it.

dear naruto

We have been friends for a longtime and there has been something im not telling you. All these years you have thought im fine. I lied. Im not fine. Im not coping. When u find this letter it means you have finally got some brains or followed my ghost, stupid nucklehead dobe. Look, I know about your parents I have always watched you threw your window when you don't know and U seem to be suffering the same as me. Please tell someone. I don't want you to end up like me. I never told anyone and it got out of hand. Please naruto. Get help. Please.

sasuke uchiha

Naruto looked back up and sasuke was smiling, that was were he knew him from. Narutos childhood friend was staring him straight in the face... Dead. Sasuke slowly vanished right in front of naruto after whispering "thank you". Naruto had figured it out, the question that had been bugging him. Who was he. It was simple. That emo boy... Was narutos emo boy.


End file.
